No Substitute
by StarkBlack
Summary: Kiba has a heart to heart with Sai, and learns there's much more to the artist than he first thought. Sadness, loneliness, and confusion plague the pale beauty, and Sai doesn't even understand why... Warnings: Language and graphic sex between two males.


I wrote this for 9mileshigh on LJ because she is awesome and she draws me art. xD I admit, I had never thought about Kiba and Sai as a paring before, but I am a fan of the unconventional, so I jumped on it. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**No Substitute **

Once in a while, Kiba Inuzuka believed his sense of smell was _too_ good.

"Well, maybe you should just go shove it up your ass, Shikamaru." Temari, the pretty liaison from Sand said from across the table.

Shikamaru Nara glared at the blonde from the seat beside Kiba and popped another piece of beef into his mouth. He chewed slowly, saying nothing, boredom radiated off him in almost tangible waves until Temari cheeks started to turn pink.

Kiba had always admired Shikamaru for his ability to never get truly angry, even in the face of a very pissed off Ino or Sakura. No matter what emotions were actually churning beneath that bored face, he still kept a cool exterior. Now, he sat calmly, looking as if he was about to fall asleep as Temari looked like she was about to stab her chopsticks into his eyes. The tension in the restaurant had reached a level that had even the unshakable Choji Akimichi squirming in his seat.

Kiba however, sat calmly eating his beef and ignoring the two making evil eyes at each other. What no one else at the table knew what Kiba did: both Temari and Shikamaru smelled so strongly of arousal that it was making the Inuzuka's head spin. This was standard foreplay for these two. They would 'fight' in front of other people until they both stormed off in different directions, but then they would meet up at Shikamaru's apartment later and fuck each other until they passed out. Kiba knew this because, well, not only would he smell Temari on Shikamaru for days afterwards, but Shikamaru would always be in a strange place between intense pain and acute satisfaction the next time Kiba saw him.

But Kiba didn't care to know these things. He really wished that he didn't know what Shikamaru did when he was off duty. He also wished that he didn't know every time Yamato and Iruka sensei screwed in the library. The smell had been so strong when he had entered the room the other day, he had told Hinata he was sorry, but they were going to have to research water jutsus later.

_It must be mating season_, Kiba thought to himself. _Everyone smells so strongly of sex and arousal that it's nauseating_.

"Hey," Kiba said as he stood. "Dinner's on me. I'm out."

Choji grinned up at him and waved a chubby hand. "Thanks, Kiba! I owe you!"

"Yeah," Shikamaru muttered, his eyes never leaving Temari, "Thanks Kiba. See you tomorrow for the mission."

"Night," Temari said, taking the rest of Kiba's portion.

The Inuzuka paid at the door and slipped out into the warm, spring night. Akamaru, Kiba's _ninken_, waited patiently by the side of the road; his tongue lolling out of his mouth at the sight of his best friend.

"Let's go, boy." Kiba patted the dog on the head and the two started down the street.

The air was humid, but a breeze made it pleasant. Kiba sighed and took in the scent of the hard-packed earth of the road, the pine and grass of the nearby training grounds, and… ramen? There were no ramen stands nearby. Why did he-

Oh crap.

Akamaru and he turned at the same time, but not quick enough to stop one hundred and eighty pounds of orange and blond slamming into Kiba's chest. The Inuzuka did have time, however to side step, shift his weight low, and toss his attacker over his shoulder.

Lying flat on his back at Kiba's feet, Naruto Uzumaki grinned up at him and gave the Inuzuka boy a thumbs up.

"I'm getting better!" Naruto shouted.

Kiba smiled and shook his head.

"You're retarded, Uzumaki."

Naruto scoffed. "Come on, man! I got so much closer than last time! Sasuke's scent inhibiting jutsu totally works!"

"Yeah, it does." Kiba offered the blond a hand and pulled Naruto to his feet. "Just not as well as it needs to. I still smelled you coming."

"You smelled the ramen," Sasuke's voice murmured in Kiba's ear. "Not Naruto."

Kiba jumped about a foot. He whirled around and met those intense dark eyes with a small shudder.

"Uh… hey, Sasuke…"

Sasuke tilted his head to the side, regarding Kiba like some kind of insect. "Hey…" he said quietly.

Since the Uchiha had returned to Konoha, Kiba had tip-toed around Team Seven like they were a swarm of angry hornets. It wasn't because Sasuke was particularly mean to him, it was just that when the Uchiha had the scent inhibitor jutsu turned off, he smelled… well, _scary_.

"Okay, enough," Sakura's voice called out from down the street. "Whatever you're doing to Kiba cut it out!" The pink-haired girl ran to Sasuke's side and put a hand on his arm. "You, be nice. You..." She turned to Naruto. "Stop jumping on people like a little kid. You're almost eighteen for Kami's sake."

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, Sakura-chan," he mumbled.

Kiba had smelled Sakura coming. The scent of frustration and arousal followed her whenever she was with her team. He wrinkled his nose, reminded of why he had left the restaurant. Unfortunately, at that moment, Naruto's scent inhibiting jutsu wore off. Kiba wasn't surprised though, Naruto's concentration was not very good most of the time- Hokage's apprentice or not, and getting scolded by Sakura no doubt made him lose his focus. Kiba's nose was immediately filled with conflicting scents of frustration, anger, arousal, and loneliness.

The Inuzuka backed away and blinked to keep his eyes from watering. _What the fuck? It really is mating season! This is ridiculous!_ The scent was getting to him. He felt the tension coiling in his stomach; his loins awakening in response to the stimulus around him.

"So," Kiba started, trying to keep his mind off his growing problem and how fucked up Team Seven was. "What are you guys up to tonight?"

"Well..." Sakura rolled her eyes. "We were _supposed to be_ doing nighttime maneuvers, but a certain _Yamato Taichou_ didn't show."

"Yeah," Naruto added. "He's getting more and more like Kakashi sensei every day."

"Did you try the library?" Kiba muttered under his breath, and Akamaru huffed in amusement.

"What was that, Inuzuka?" Sasuke made a face.

"Nothing." Kiba patted Akamaru's head. "Who's on the mission tomorrow?"

"I think Sai signed up," Naruto piped up. "Sai, didn't you ask… uh, Sai?"

Naruto turned a full circle, looking for the fourth of their team. Kiba glanced around as well, wondering where the strange artist was.

"Hey, idiot." Sasuke pointed. "He's in the tree over there."

Naruto turned in the direction Sasuke was pointing and hopped to the bottom of the tree.

"Heeeey, Sai!" Naruto shouted. "Are you going on the mission with Shikamaru tomorrow?"

The pale, dark-haired man turned his cool eyes down on the blond and nodded slowly. Sai had a smudge on his cheek from the corner of his nose to just below his eye. The shadows cast from the dark line gave the illusion that the entire left side of his face was bruised.

"Hey, come on, Sai," Sakura called. "We're gonna be late for the movie! Let's go!"

Sai turned his back and went back to studying whatever it was he had been looking at before.

"I think I'll pass."

Sasuke scoffed and turned away, heading towards the center of town. Sakura glanced at him and then back at Sai.

"Come on, Sai," she pleaded. "We said we'd all hang out together tonight! I told you, you need to get out and do something besides train and draw!"

"Yeah, Sai!" Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets. "You said a movie was fine!"

Kiba watched the interaction of these three ninja and raised an eyebrow. Something wasn't right. There were so many different scents coming off of Naruto and Sakura all of a sudden that Kiba could not sort them out. There were a lot of unspoken things going on in Team Seven and it hurt the Inuzuka's brain to try and think of what they might be.

"It's all right," Sai said quietly. "You go enjoy the movie. I'm going to go home and sleep before the mission."

Sakura and Naruto exchanged a look before they sighed and turned to Kiba.

"You wanna come?" Naruto asked.

Kiba raised his hands. "Naw, you two go and have fun with Sunshine. I got the mission tomorrow too."

"Okay, whatever," Sakura said, grabbing Naruto's arm. "Let's go then. We're gonna be late."

"See ya, Kiba!" Naruto smiled as he was drug away.

The sound of Sakura's and Naruto's voices faded as the two made their way down the street after Sasuke. Kiba watched them go, wondering how different people would be if they all had his ability to smell. There would be a lot less deception and much more understanding between friends. If people just said what they felt instead of hiding it; pretending everything was okay when it really wasn't…

_Humans are strange, that's all there is to it_…

Turning around, Kiba glanced up at the tree. Sai sat unmoving, watching whatever had taken his fancy with a blank stare. The Inuzuka took a moment to sniff the air, taking in the scent of… well, almost nothing. Kiba moved near the tree and sniffed again. Nothing.

"I'm using Sasuke's scent inhibiting jutsu," Sai murmured above him.

Sheepishly, Kiba looked up and grinned.

"Sorry, it's weird for me to not be able to smell someone."

"I'm not that interesting anyway."

"Not true," Kiba replied. "Everyone has an interesting smell."

Sai turned and looked down at him. "Would you like to sit with me?"

Kiba was intrigued. He had never had a chance to sit and talk with the strange ninja before. He didn't think Sai… talked much.

Directing chakra to his feet, Kiba climbed the tree and plopped down on the branch next to the artist. Sai scooted over to make more room, and studied the Inuzuka with his dark eyes.

"Why didn't you want to go to the movie?" Kiba asked.

"Why do you want to know what I smell like?" Sai retorted.

"I'm just curious." Kiba chuckled.

The two sat in silence, neither one planning on answering the questions asked of them. But also neither one of them seemed to care that they were not getting any answers. Kiba adjusted himself and leaned back against the trunk of the tree.

"You seem frustrated," Sai said offhandedly. "What's bothering you that smelling me is going to fix?"

Kiba scratched his chin. "I'm not frustrated," he lied.

"I hear masturbation is good for frustration."

Kiba smiled. He was familiar with Sai's abrupt way of speaking, but he couldn't remember if it had ever been directed at him. It was also funny to know just how on the money Sai was and he probably didn't even know it. Kiba really could use a good jacking off, but he didn't need to let the artist know he had been right.

"You hear?" Kiba asked. "What, you don't rub one out once in a while?"

"No, I do," he explained. "I don't get frustrated."

_Kami, why am I having this conversation with him?_ "I don't believe you," Kiba shook his head. "Everyone gets frustrated."

"No," Sai said firmly. "If I got frustrated, then it would bother me when Naruto and Sakura eat where Sasuke wants to eat, and not where I suggest. Or when they only go on the missions Sasuke wants to go on.

"Or maybe go to the movie that Sasuke wants to see?" Kiba added.

Sai looked at him out the corner of his eye and nodded slowly.

Kiba looked down at his hands. "Why do you say I'm frustrated?"

"You look it."

The Inuzuka shrugged. "It's not that I'm actually frustrated. I sometimes just reflect emotions and senses that I get from other people throughout the day."

Sai raised an eyebrow.

"There a lot of frustrated people in Konoha today I take it?"

"Horny, to be exact."

"Ah." Sai nodded and turned away again. "That is a much better word for what you look like."

Kiba laughed. "Dude, I am not horny right now," he lied again.

"I just said you looked like it."

"Ah."

Sai let out a long breath and ran a hand over the back of his neck. Silence hung think in the air once again, but Kiba was determined to stay quiet. If Sai was in the mood to talk, the Inuzuka wanted the artist to lead the conversation. It was too rare an opportunity to pass up.

Finally, Sai's brow furrowed they way it did when the nin was about to ask a strange question.

"I think I've been horny before… but I'm not sure."

Kiba threw his head back and laughed. He laughed until tears ran down his cheeks and his sides ached. Sai's bluntness tickled him to his very core. Just when he was thinking how the world would be if people just said what was on their mind…

"I fail to see how that was funny." Sai stared deadpan.

Still chuckling, Kiba leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. He studied the other man, thinking that Sai was really attractive if you really took the time to look. Pale skin and pretty eyes, a nice long neckline, perfectly shaped lips…

"You _think_ you've been horny before? How can you not know? Either you are or you're not. It's kind of like having to piss."

Sai rubbed at the back of his neck again. "I wanted to have sex, but I didn't feel any of those things like my heart fluttering or a shortage of breath."

"You just wanted to have sex," Kiba stated.

Sai nodded slowly.

"Did you?"

Sai nodded again.

Kiba sat forward. Thinking of Sai having sex really didn't do anything to remedy the current situation in his pants. In fact, it was making it kind of worse.

"Really? With who?"

Sai looked away, chewing the inside of his lip.

"Oh, come on," Kiba said. "Don't leave me hanging. Who was it? It's not like I'm gonna tell anybody."

Sai didn't look at him as he folded his hands in his lap and sighed.

"Sakura…"

Kiba was stunned. Of all the people that had just flashed through Kiba's head, Sakura was not anywhere near the top of the most likely list. Sakura was a prude, a prude and a tease.

"Are you… really?" Kiba stuttered.

Sai nodded. "I didn't like it though."

"Why not?" Kiba asked, his curiosity making him almost salivate. "She sucks? I mean, she doesn't suck? Or- oh wait, she can't ride a cock, huh? She looks like the type that can't ride a cock. Now, Tenten on the other hand-"

"No, no," Sai interrupted. "She was very good. She was very… enthusiastic. I just didn't like it."

Kiba frowned. For as much as he complained about it, he wished more than anything he could smell Sai at that moment.

"Why not?"

Sai finally looked at him then, and for the first time, Kiba saw emotion in his eyes.

"I knew I was a substitute for someone else… She kept her eyes closed the entire time, and never said my name."

"Aw, you don't know that for sure," Kiba said. "Some girls are just quiet. Maybe she was just-"

"No," Sai said firmly. "I may be lacking in some aspects of social interaction, but I am still a ninja. I have still been trained to read people. She was… not there, I guess you could say."

Kiba sighed, giving up. He knew what Sai was talking about. He had been in similar situations where he knew his partner was pretending he or she was with someone else. Hell, he had done it himself.

"I'm sorry, man."

Sai bent his knees and brought them to his chest, wrapping his arms around his thighs and shins. "It's all right. It wasn't as bad as it was with Naruto."

Kiba almost choked. "Ah, Naruto?" The Inuzuka though his eyes might be bugging out of his head and he backed off, leaning back once again against the tree trunk. "You had sex with Naruto?" _Who knew Sai swung both ways?_

Sai looked at him, resting his chin on his shoulder. "Yes."

A flash of Sai, naked and sliding his body over the sexy, tanned body of Konoha's number one surprise ninja flashed through the young Inuzuka's head. He pictured Naruto's legs wrapped around Sai's pretty, pale waist, his head of soft, blond hair being pulled by thin, ink-stained fingers. Or better yet, he thought of Sai taking Naruto from behind. The artist's hips snapping forward over and over against that oh so very fuckable Uzumaki ass… pale hands running down a tanned, sweaty back.

_Oh wow, I need a cold shower_…

"So…" Kiba cleared his throat. "How did that… happen?"

Sai frowned. "He asked me to have sex with him and I said yes. How else does it work?"

Kiba snorted spreading his hands. "Uh, well romance for one thing? Wooing? Getting caught in the moment?"

Sai shook his head. "I have never been 'caught in the moment' before. He asked, and I wanted to, so I said yes."

"So, why did it suck?"

Sai turned away, his shoulders sagging. "I was a substitute again."

"How do you know?" Kiba was starting to think that maybe the artist was just misinterpreting his partner's reactions. Someone like Sai could watch porn a few times and start to believe that's how it really was. "Just because he seemed like he wasn't totally into it doesn't meant that-"

"He kept calling me Sasuke."

Kiba froze. It took a moment for Sai's words to click in his head. A few more for the Inuzuka to realize the full impact of what the other man had just told him. His chest tightened as he watched that little bit of emotion swell in Sai's eyes. The guy was really upset about this-well, as upset as Sai could get anyway. Kiba backed off, feeling horrible for bringing up such a shitty memory.

"Shit, Sai… I'm so sorry…"

"It's all right," Sai said softly. "It's not like you did anything."

Kiba made a face. "I can still feel sorry for you."

"That is a waste of energy."

Kiba sat forward again. His pack instincts getting the better of him; making him want to cuddle and comfort. He knew Sai would probably not appreciate that very much, but that didn't stop him from reaching out to touch the other man anyway. His fingers came up to the artist's cheek, gently wiping at the smudge of what was probably ink. Sai watched him with his sad eyes, tilting his head ever so slightly into Kiba's almost-caress.

"It's not a waste of energy to worry about your friends," Kiba said.

Sai blinked slowly, studying his face.

"Are we friends, Kiba?"

Kiba cocked his head to the side, taking a moment to seriously think about his answer.

"Let's say tomorrow on the mission, we were to get attacked. Crazy badass ninja surround us and circumstances lead you into a situation where you have two choices. First is you escape with Shikamaru and whoever else is there, continuing the mission and saving Konoha from evil, but you leave me behind to die. The second option is you stay and try and help me escape, even though that would compromise the mission, and possibly get yourself killed.

"What would you do?"

Sai cocked an eyebrow again.

"This is a very unrealistic scenario, Kiba."

"Holy fuck, just work with me."

Sai shrugged. "Then I would pick the second. Kakashi sensei told me leaving people behind makes you trash."

Kiba grinned. "I think there was a little more to that, but it works. Anyway, you chose to go back and save me. I would do the same for you, so I think that makes us friends."

"I think it makes us teammates, actually."

Kiba sighed and ran a hand over his eyes. "You're very difficult, you know that?"

Sai nodded. "I have been told that a few times."

"We just admitted that we would risk our lives for each other, _and_ we talked about masturbation. We're totally friends."

"I talk to a lot of people about masturbation," Sai disagreed.

"Does anyone talk back?"

"Kakashi sensei."

Kiba waved his hands. "Besides him."

Sai took a moment to think about it before he answered. "Shikamaru."

Kiba growled. "Okay, he doesn't count either. Talking to Shikamaru about sex is like talking to a doctor."

"But he has many good tips for-"

"Okay, you know what? We are done having a conversation combining Shikamaru and whacking off. Totally done."

"Why?" Sai asked.

"Because I don't want to think about it!" Kiba whined. "He does some freaky shit with that Tamari girl and he's always so weird afterward! It creeps me out!"

Sai frowned. "Tamari? The liaison from Suna?"

"Yes!" Kiba ran his hands down his cheeks in mock terror. "The crazy dominatrix chick from Suna!"

To the Inuzuka's delight, a small smile tugged at the corners of Sai's mouth. The tattooed man felt a little flutter in his chest as he studied the other's face. He really was very pretty, just… really, really gullible. The hard-on he'd lost earlier in the conversation started to come back, and Kiba chuckled at how easily he was influenced.

The two ninjas sat in the tree studying each other for a few long moments. Kiba felt he should say something, but then realized, if he was making Sai uncomfortable, the artist would no doubt just tell him. Kiba found it was refreshing to talk with the x-Root member. He said what he thought, and Kiba did not have to guess.

"Shikamaru is someone that confuses me," Sai said suddenly, his smile slipping away.

"Hm?" Kiba replied. "How so?"

Sai rested his chin on his shoulder again and squinted into memory.

"He refuses to have sex with men."

Kiba found himself laughing again. God, his sides were going to hurt in the morning!

"That's not weird, Sai. Straight guys usually don't react well when offered sex by another dude. Did he turn you down or something?" Kiba tried to imagine the scene of Sai asking Shikamaru if he wanted to have sex. It was very amusing.

"I didn't ask him for it," Sai explained. "Neji did."

Kiba almost fell out of the tree.

Righting himself, the Inuzuka brought his face close to Sai's, brushing his nose against the underside of the artist's jaw like an excited puppy.

"Oh my gods, tell me!" Kiba was nearly panting. "Tell, tell, tell!"

Sai was frozen in place, looking unsure as to whether or not to push Kiba off him. "Um… there's not much to tell. Neji wanted to have sex with Shikamaru, but Shikamaru refuses to sleep with men. They were having this discussion on a mission and I overheard because I was pretending to sleep."

"Holy shit, Sai. You're like my hero right now."

"Um, thank you, I guess… But anyway, Shikamaru said no, and Neji was trying to make him understand that it wasn't wrong or disgusting or anything. Shikamaru answered that he didn't think it was wrong at all, he even finds Neji attractive, he just doesn't want to be with men. I didn't understand. If he found Neji attractive, why would he refuse to have sex with him? That's when I interrupted and asked Shikamaru how he knew he didn't like it if he had never tried it."

"Oh wow, did Neji kick the shit out of you for eavesdropping?"

"No," Sai made a face. "When he saw I was awake, he asked if I wanted to help show Shikamaru that sex between men is actually very exhilarating."

Kiba felt himself start to sweat. This conversation had just gone from 'amusing and slightly arousing' to 'sexy as fuck'. The thought of Neji and Sai having sex was pillow-humping worthy.

"So… Neji seriously let you do him? Neji? Hyuuga Neji?"

Sai frowned. "If you're referring to who put their penis in who, then no. Neji… 'did' me."

Kiba swallowed his heart as it tried to crawl out of his mouth.

"So… you're a switch then?"

Sai shrugged. "It really doesn't matter to me how it's done. Sex is sex. It all feels good."

Kiba knew he was probably beginning to piss Sai off being so close, but he couldn't help it. All this talk of Sai fucking and being fucked-and being fucked by Neji _with Shikamaru watching_- was enough to make even the most conservative of bisexual men have a brain aneurism.

"Sai, I am so jealous right now…" Kiba murmured.

"Why? Because I let Neji put his penis in me?"

"Cock, Sai," Kiba growled. "Call it a cock or a dick or something."

"All right then." Sai brought his face close to Kiba's and lowered his voice. "Are you jealous because I let Neji put his cock in me?"

Kiba watched the artist's mouth as he spoke. Those pale lips were only inches from his, and in his extremely aroused state, they looked like they would be very tasty indeed.

"Yeah, a little."

Sai leaned in and ran his fingers down the Inuzuka's throat, bringing them back up again and scratching softly. Kiba closed his eyes and let himself be petted like a dog. It was shameful, but oh, how he loved it. Kiba was a sucker for touch, any kind of physical contact felt so good against his skin when he was excited. The more he lost himself in his emotions and instinct, the more intense the sensation of another body against his own felt.

Sai brought his mouth to Kiba's ear, and just when the Inuzuka thought the artist was going to bite him, Sai whispered gently.

"Why don't you ask me to have sex with you? Then you can pretend I'm Neji…"

Kiba stopped. His breathing ceased, his hands froze halfway to grabbing onto Sai's thigh. That horrible tightness returned to his chest and he mentally kicked himself for being suck a sick bastard.

Sai was being used by his friends. Not with any cruel intentions by any means, but used nonetheless. Just because Sai said yes to sexual advances, and just because he was a little emotionally stunted did not give anyone the right to take advantage of him the way he was being taken advantage of. Right now, Kiba was being very cruel, and he hated himself for it. Sai probably had feelings for Naruto and didn't even know it. Kiba had seen true sadness reflected back at him when the artist had spoken about being called by another name by the blond.

The Inuzuka pulled away gently and placed Sai's hands back in his lap. He scooted back up the branch and leaned once again on the trunk of the tree, a good arm length and a half away from the other man.

"I'm really sorry, Sai. I didn't mean… I'm sorry."

Sai shrugged his shoulders and moved to a standing position. He brushed off his pants and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"There is no need to be sorry," the artist said without emotion. "It was foolish of me to think I would be a good substitute for Neji." Sai turned and crouched, readying himself to jump from the branch. "I'm sorry that I ruined our conversation. I still have much to learn about communication."

With that, Sai leapt from the tree and landed softly on the soft grass below. Kiba flailed, scrambling down after him, knowing he had to catch the artist before he disappeared. Sai had taken everything he had said the wrong way. He had wounded the dark-haired man deeply, and the worst part of it was, Sai probably didn't even understand. Kiba had to fix things; he had to fix them right now, before they left for the mission tomorrow.

_Before he goes and gets used by someone else…_

"Sai!" he shouted and landed on the grass behind the artist. "Sai, wait!"

Sai stopped walking, but he did not turn around. He stood stiff and unmoving as Kiba tried to find words.

"I… didn't mean it like what you thought," Kiba tried. "I… I would never have sex with you and pretend you were Neji."

Sai glanced at Kiba over his shoulder. His eyes had returned to their usual cold and dark stare.

"Then who would I be for you, Kiba?" The artist murmured. "Would I be Shikamaru? Shino, perhaps?"

"No!" Kiba stepped forward, reaching out to rest his palms on the other man's slim hips. "No, no, no… I wouldn't pretend you were anyone else!" When Sai didn't try and pull away from his hold, Kiba slipped his arms around the artist's waist. His tanned hands slid over the pale skin of Sai's stomach. He nuzzled the other man's neck, nosing into Sai's soft, black hair.

"When I said I was jealous, I meant I was jealous of _Neji_. I was thinking about your sexy body and how amazing it must have felt for that asshole Hyuuga."

Sai relaxed a little, leaning some of his weight against Kiba's frame. The Inuzuka held him steady, running his thumbs back and forth over the smooth skin just above the waistline of Sai's pants. He lowered his mouth and kissed the junction between Sai's neck and shoulder.

"I'm sorry people have been using you like they have," Kiba murmured. "I'm so sorry… I wish there was some way I could make it better…"

The Inuzuka's heart hurt. He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream and break things and throw a fit because Sai wouldn't. How could he stand it? How could he just shrug his shoulders and walk away? Did he really feel nothing?

"Kiba…" Sai whispered.

"Hm?" Kiba mumbled into the back of Sai's shirt.

"I…" the artist's body tensed. "I have never asked for sex before. People have always come to me."

Kiba pulled the other man tighter against him. "I was starting to figure that."

Kiba felt a slender hand cover one of his and long, lean fingers slip in between his own. The Inuzuka shivered despite the warm, summer air.

"Kiba…" Sai continued to whisper. "I think I want to have sex with you…"

Kiba snickered into Sai's back. "You think?"

Sai sighed softly and leaned his head back on Kiba' shoulder.

"I don't know how else to say it."

Kiba gently squeezed the artist's delicate but strong hand. "Say you want me."

Sai turned his head to regard Kiba out the corner of his eye.

"But that is not a question. How am I asking for sex if I'm not asking a question?"

Kiba grinned and kissed Sai's jaw. "It gets the point across, trust me."

Sai glanced at Kiba's lips. "Do you want me?"

Nodding, Kiba leaned forward, and very softly ran his tongue over the skin of Sai's cheek.

"Yes, I do. Very much."

Sai straightened and turned around to face the Inuzuka boy. Kiba loosened his hold, but kept his arms around the other man just to be safe. He didn't want him running away before anything fun started to happen.

"Kiba," Sai said. His voice calm and even, but his eyes gave away how unsure he was.

Kiba held Sai's hips and brought his face a hair's breath away from the other man's. Their mouths were so close, Kiba felt they were breathing the same air. He tilted his head, teasing Sai with the promise of a kiss if he could just say the words.

"I…" Sai whispered, his voice actually trembling. "Kiba, I want you…"

Kiba closed the distance between the two of them and pressed his lips against Sai's. The artist's mouth was warm and inviting, his lips soft. He responded to the kiss and opened for the Inuzuka. Kiba ran his tongue over the Sai's, humming softly when the artist's taste pleased him. He felt the other man's hands at the nape of his neck and he moved lower down Sai's throat to kiss, lick, and bite at the cool skin.

"Take me to your place," Kiba panted softly.

"It's far," Sai said quietly.

Kiba smiled and lifted his head. He brushed his nose against the other man's and flicked his tongue out, giving Sai's lips a quick lick.

"So you want to do it right here on the grass? I don't recommend it; we're practically on the road. Someone could just walk by."

"Where do you live?"

Kiba rolled his eyes. "I live in a compound with three hundred dogs.

"My place it is then." Sai moved away, that small smile having returned.

Kiba turned to Akamaru, who this entire time had been dozing beneath the tree, and whistled. The _ninken_ lifted his head and regarded Kiba with a bored expression.

"You're on your own tonight, boy."

Akamaru gave him a look that couldn't have said anything but 'no shit', and yawned. The dog then stood, and leapt away in the direction of home.

Kiba followed Sai over rooftops, zigzagging across the academy training grounds, and through the marketplace as shop owners closed up, packing away their goods and locking their doors. They ended up on a backstreet with tall apartment buildings lining both sides of the road. Sai bypassed the stairs on the nearest building, jumping to the third floor from the ground. He stopped in front of room three zero four and fished keys out of his bag.

"No traps?" Kiba asked as Sai lead him in.

The artist shook his head. "I have nothing of any value to steal."

He was right; there was nothing in the apartment but simple furniture, a bare kitchen with only the most necessary appliances, and a small plant that was thriving on the windowsill in the living room. Kiba had expected to find the place cluttered with art supplies, but it seemed all those things were organized and sitting in their proper place on various shelves. A few paintings hung from the walls, and an easel was set up where the dining room table should have been.

"You have a strange look on your face," Sai said beside him.

Kiba turned and blinked at the other man. "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking how neat you are."

Sai turned and moved to place his bag on a low desk on the far wall. "Sakura told me once that one can find out everything they want to know about a person from their living space."

Kiba nodded. "That's probably true."

Hesitation showed in Sai's shoulders and Kiba froze, worried that the artist might be having second thoughts. This would not be good considering Kiba was still highly aroused. He had been able to push it to the back of his mind on the run here, but his erection still pressed against his pants, straining just enough to not let him forget what he was here for. If Sai changed his mind, going home and fixing the problem with his hand and a dirty magazine was going to be a tremendous let down.

Never mind the fact that he really, really wanted Sai.

Seeming to change his mind, Sai lifted the bag from the desk and dropped in on the floor. He reached out a slender hand and rested it on the cover of a large sketch book, taking up most of the desktop.

"Kiba…" Sai murmured softly.

"Mm?" Kiba choked out. _Oh please don't call it off. I totally want you and I want to make you feel so good that you never ask for sex with anyone else ever again!_

Sai continued, his voice unsure. "After… after you have sex with me… may I please draw you?"

The tension in Kiba's muscles relaxed. He moved forward, slowly closing the distance between himself and the other man. He ran his hand up Sai's back, and pushed his fingers gently through soft, black hair. When his fingers brushed over cloth, the Inuzuka carefully pulled the forehead protector from Sai's head and set it carefully on the desk.

"I would love that," he whispered, fingers once again threading through the other man's hair. "And you don't have to ask for anything… I'll do whatever you want."

Sai let out a shaking breath. Kiba was surprised to find that the slighter man's shoulders were trembling as Kiba's hands moved lower, massaging circles in the artist's neck and back.

"I only really want one thing…" Sai said, his voice barely audible.

Kiba leaned close, his lips only centimeters from Sai's ear.

"What's that?"

Sai took another long, unsteady breath and Kiba saw him close his eyes.

"I just… don't want to be someone else." Sai's lips trembled as he spoke. "I don't… want to be Sasuke…"

Kiba took the other by the arms and turned him around. He cupped the artist's cheeks and planted soft kisses on Sai's nose, his cheeks, and his forehead. Sai's mouth fell open and he whimpered softly as Kiba caught a stray tear threatening to slip from beneath a dark eyelash with his bottom lip.

"Sai…" Kiba whispered. "Release the scent inhibiting jutsu."

Sai did as he was asked, and Kiba was momentarily blinded by the rush of smell and sensation that hit him all at once. Sai's natural scent was clean, a mixture of fresh air and grass. He also smelled of ink, and just as strongly as Kiba had expected.

What the Inuzuka had not expected, was the overpowering sadness that washed over him and filled his senses. Sadness and frustration surrounded Sai like a cloud, as did an underlying tone of confusion and loneliness. What caught Kiba's attention the most, however, was a strong determination underneath all these unpleasant feelings. There was a stubbornness that kept everything from falling apart, and Kiba liked the scent of it more than anything else he had some across in a long time. He savored it, implanting it into his memory to remind him that Sai would be all right, even if Kiba couldn't help him.

The Inuzuka slid his hands down Sai's arms, slipping his fingers in between the artist's and backing the slighter man up until they hit the wall. He kissed Sai's lips, pressing in hard and causing the other man to tilt his head back. When Kiba's mouth started to make its way down the artist's pale neck, licking and nibbling at pale flesh, Sai moaned softly and murmured something inaudible.

Spicy arousal filled Kiba's nostrils. It surrounded him and pulled at every one of his senses. He breathed it in deep and let it sweep him away. He felt it consuming him as Sai responded to his touch. The Inuzuka lifted the other man's arms over his head, and crushed the artist's body hard against the wall. Sai gasped and made a sound like he was in pain.

"Ah…" Kiba lifted his head and softened his grip. "I'm sorry…"

Sai licked his lips and pushed his hips forward. "It's okay," he rolled his lower half against Kiba's painful erection. "I like it."

A low growl rumbled in the back of Kiba's throat, and he released Sai's arms to grab onto the artist's hips. He lifted Sai off his feet easily and pressed him harder against the wall. The slighter man reacted instantly, wrapping his legs around Kiba's waist and pulling at the Inuzuka's forehead protector. There was a soft 'clunk' as the metal hit the floorboards, but Kiba paid no attention. He ground up against Sai's lithe hips and attacked the artist's neck with his mouth.

"Sai…" the Inuzuka whispered, "What do you want? Tell me what you want."

Sai arched against him and moaned softly at every hard grind. "My room… Take me to my room."

Kiba did as he was told, pulling away from the wall and carrying the artist across the room. He pushed open the closest door with his foot, hoping it was the bedroom and not the bathroom or a closet. That would be smooth.

Inside, he took a moment to smile at his good guess. Sai's bedroom held only a futon and a small chest of drawers. The Inuzuka surged forward, throwing Sai onto the futon, and crawling over him on his hands and knees. He kissed pale skin, shoving dark cloth out of the way to get at tiny pink nipples. He ran his tongue over the buds and teased them into hardness with his teeth.

"Ah… ah… Kiba…" Sai panted, his back arching as the other man's mouth covered him. "Kiba… take your shirt off."

Kiba obeyed, rising to his knees in between Sai's spread legs. He pulled off his jacket, tossing it on the floor, and following suit with his t-shirt. The Inuzuka did not miss the look the artist gave him as he exposed tanned muscles and jagged scars.

Sai reached out his hands, running pale fingers over rough skin. He traced the lines that had been drawn into Kiba's flesh with kunai and shuriken.

"I will create the most fantastic painting of you," he whispered.

Kiba grinned, his ego flaring almost as much as his libido.

"It doesn't have to be fantastic, just make me look good."

Sai shook his head. "I will just draw you like you are. You are very handsome, Kiba."

The Inuzuka's eyes met the artist's gaze and he felt himself losing it. He said nothing, and leaned forward to kiss the other man.

"Wait," Sai murmured. He put his hand to Kiba's torso, pushing him back slightly. He brought his legs together and slipped them between the other man's. Scooting down the futon, he maneuvered the two of them so that the Inuzuka was straddling his chest. The artist locked eyes with Kiba as he unbuttoned the other's trousers and slipped his hands down and around the larger man's hot length.

"Ah… fuck…" Kiba moaned as cool fingers caressed him.

Sai seemed to enjoy the Kiba's reaction and pulled the leaking member free. He studied it with a dark focus, much like the look he had when Kiba had seen him sketching. He tilted his head forward and ran his tongue over the tip, catching a bead of precum in his mouth. Kiba let out a shuddering breath and the artist shifted his focus to the Inuzuka's face. The two locked eyes as Sai slid his lips over Kiba's arousal, sucking the long cock down his throat like it was the easiest thing in the world.

Kiba nearly fainted as he was completely engulfed. Sai's mouth was soft and hot sliding over his sensitive skin. He gripped the pillows hard as Sai's hands moved up to hold his thighs. Kiba could do nothing but groan and thrust gently into the slighter man's mouth as he was taken captive by the artist's hands and tongue.

"Shit, Sai… you're so hot…" Kiba whispered. "So fucking sexy with my cock in your mouth…"

Sai released him and teased Kiba's sack with his bottom lip.

"Do you want to fuck me now?" he asked.

Kiba shook his head. "Doesn't matter what I want. What do you want?"

Sai gave Kiba's cock one last cursory lick.

"Take off my clothes," he whispered.

Kiba obliged, pulling Sai's shirt over his head and then tugging at the top of the artist's pants. He yanked the dark trousers down over pale legs and fumbled with the straps on Sai's sandals. He threw everything to the side, onto the wooden floor and returned his attention to a panting, very, very sexy, naked Sai.

The artist rested his hands above his head. He bent his knees and spread his legs, baring himself for Kiba to see. The Inuzuka froze for a moment, taking it all in. Sai was long and lean, perfect as he lay stretched out before him. His cock stood proud between his thighs, lean and beautiful like the rest of him.

Kiba stood long enough to slide his own pants over his hips. He kicked out of his sandals, tossing his clothes into the pile he had started, and returned to kneeling between Sai's splayed legs. He lowered his head slowly, laying open mouthed kisses over Sai's hard stomach.

Sai let out a long breath and Kiba murmured against his skin.

"I had no idea you were this sexy, Sai. Next time, you do me okay?"

Kiba felt the artist's breath catch, and he raised his head. Sai lifted himself up to rest on his elbows and he looked at Kiba confused, and anxious.

"N… next time?" the artist stammered.

Kiba leaned forward and kissed Sai's lips softly. "Yeah, next time. I could get used to doing this all the time, if that's cool."

Sai stared at him for a few seconds before his eyes filled. The artist lifted his hand and wiped a few stray tears that had started to make their way down his cheek. He looked at his fingers frowning, his confusion mounting.

"I don't know why I'm crying…" he whispered shakily.

Kiba moved over Sai, resting his hips on the artist's. Their hard lengths pressed against each other, small droplets of precum smearing between them, slicking their movements.

"You okay?" Kiba asked, kissing Sai's forehead.

Sai nodded and lifted his chin to kiss Kiba's throat. "Yes, I think so."

Kiba continued kissing the other man's forehead, moving down to his nose, his cheeks, his chin. "Where's your lube?" he asked.

The artist reached around and pulled a tube from beneath the futon mattress. He handed it to Kiba and the Inuzuka squeezed a small amount onto his fingers. As he stroked himself, Kiba brought his lips close to Sai's and whispered softly, "Don't go to anyone else for sex anymore, okay? I don't want people thinking they can just use you whenever they want."

He held Sai's eyes as he spoke. He slipped his hand under the artist's thigh and placed Sai's long, pale leg on his shoulder. He held himself steady as he lined himself up with the other man's entrance. "Come to me if you want this. I promise I'll treat you the way you deserve. I'll take care of you."

He pressed in slowly, groaning as Sai's soft heat surrounded him. The artist sighed and arched, his head going back and tears running from the corners of his closed eyes. Kiba watched Sai's emotionless mask dissolve into a mirror of feeling and sensation that reflected the intense scent that assaulted the Inuzuka's nose. As he moved over the slighter man's body, Kiba felt the other man's arms snake around his neck. He pulled Sai's earlobe through his teeth and murmured softly as he slowly thrust inside, over and over.

"You're beautiful, Sai… They don't know what they had… what they threw away…"

Sai's arms tightened around him, and Kiba felt a pressure around his midsection as Sai wrapped his other leg around his waist.

"Harder…" was Sai's throaty reply.

Kiba rose up, shifting to his knees and ground down into Sai. He kept the steady pace; sweat beginning to coat their bodies as the Inuzuka pounded the artist slowly into the futon mattress. Sai arched harder and harder against him, his mouth falling open and his breath coming in soft sighs and gasps with every movement.

"Ah… Kiba…" he moaned, his fingers digging into the Inuzuka's strong biceps.

The muffled 'slap' of skin against skin echoed through the nearly empty room, and Kiba could no longer keep up his current speed. He growled low and thrust faster, scent and heat and pleasure pulsing through him. He lowered his head, biting the flesh of Sai's collar hard enough to draw blood. The artist cried out and pulled violently at his hair.

Taking Sai's beautiful cock in his hand, Kiba pumped the artist mercilessly. He felt the other man's body tensing as Sai moaned again, his voice husky with every 'ah' that escaped his throat.

"You coming, baby?" Kiba snarled roughly into Sai's neck. "You gonna come for me now?"

Sai scratched long lines up Kiba's back and whispered against the Inuzuka's temple.

"Yes… gods… yes…"

Sai's cock pulsed, his breath caught. Kiba rose up to watch the artist's face as he came, beautifully and elegantly. It fueled his desire and his need, and the Inuzuka bore down. He lowered his head, squeezing his eyes shut and let himself go. He spilled into the artist's body violently, snarling and biting at pale skin.

Minutes passed, but it could have been hours. Kiba had slowed his movements, resting his body on top of Sai's. His breathing had calmed, and the sweat from his body had started to cool when he came back to himself. He felt fingers running through his spiky hair, trailing down his neck and running over the skin of his back.

Lifting his head, he met Sai's eyes and smiled softly. The artist smiled back.

"Thank you…" Sai murmured.

Kiba kissed the other man's lips. "It was my pleasure," he whispered back and ran his thumb over the ink smudge still on the artist's cheek. "You wanna go again?"

Sai's eyes widened.

"Again? Already?"

Kiba chuckled, nodding. "You get me really fucking hot, Sai."

The artist leaned forward, pressing his lips to Kiba's.

"All right. But let me roll over, I want you to take me from behind this time."

Kiba had no problem accommodating.

X x X x X

"Tenten," Sai said suddenly to the pretty ninja as team Shikamaru made their way down the dirt road away from Konoha. "Kiba mentioned something about you being very good at 'riding cock'. If you would, could you please show me sometime your technique? I want to do it the way Kiba likes next time we have sex."

Tenten didn't even miss a step as Kiba flew at Sai, clamping his hand over the other ninja's mouth and pulling him into the tree line.

Shikamaru chuckled beside the brunette and offered her a piece of jerky.

"Well, that was interesting…" he murmured.

Tenten took the jerky, making note of the bruises on the other ninja's wrists. She said nothing though, as the Nara had a peculiar smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"It's not really that unusual for me," she said as she bit into the dried meat.

"Oh?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"I am on a team with Guy and Lee."

Shikamaru chuckled again and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Okay, we're done with that conversation. That creeps me out a little."

Tenten smiled and nodded in agreement. "How long should we give them in the bushes?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "As long as they want. They can catch up."

**END**


End file.
